Various devices are known that are used to mount smartphones, tablets and other communication devices using manual or magnetic connectors. However, a disadvantage of existing devices is they do not allow the communications device to easily move between different mounting environments. Existing mounting devices for one environment also can not be used with mounting devices suited for another environment. For example, a smartphone car windscreen mount is suitable for mounting a smartphone to a car windscreen only, and can not be used with a household mounting device.